


Punishment

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Skipping class in unforgivable and you bet Klaus is going to make you pay for it.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UraminoWaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraminoWaltz/gifts).



> For all the Klaus hoes out there you're all valid as fuck enjoy this small ficlet.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Skipping class so other men can fuck you? I've never seen anything so shameless." Klaus chuckled darkly, his grip on your hair becoming tighter. "Except, of course, you right now." He nudged your head forward, forcing his cock deeper into your mouth. Klaus moaned softly and let his body melt. You could already taste his precum as you sucked him off. It wasn't the best thing you'd ever tasted but God, there was something amazing about making him so flushed. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he repeated. You glanced up and saw his sharp eyes staring back at you. They were dark with lust.

"I'm sorry," you tried to say, but it came out muffled. Klaus bit his lip, eyes shutting at the vibrations in your mouth.

"Not good enough," he replied.

"I'm sorry, _sir,"_ you said. He shuddered.

"Again."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Stand up and get undressed." You rolled your tongue against his length one last time before standing up. Your heart was racing at what was to come. His eyes watched you like a hawk as one by one, your uniform pieces dropped to the floor. The air was slightly cold in his office, the chill feeling even more harsh against your warm skin. "If you want me to overlook your truancy, you need to show me you've learned something from skipping," he told you with a devilish grin. Your heart was pounding and your body ached for his touch. You climbed onto his lap. When his tip prodded you, you couldn't help but whimper a bit. "Oh? Aren't you needy?" he teased. You slid onto his cock and you moaned at the sweet stretch. He wasn't the biggest you had but he felt so good. Slowly, you started to ride his cock.

Klaus' face was flushed as he looked down, watching himself disappear inside you. You picked up the pace as your body started craving more of him. One of Klaus' hands grabbed your waist, thumb rubbing circles into your skin. The other reached in between your legs and started stroking you. Ecstasy was jolting through your veins at his touch. Glancing at him, he was grinning devilishly. His lips looked so kissable, but would it be going too far to kiss him? After all, this was punishment. And as he bucked his hips up into you, you were reminded of that. His cock was just the right length, and although he was a bit clumsy, his fingers felt like heaven against your skin. Klaus' grip on your waist gt tighter as his hips bucked up, getting deeper inside you. He gave a sultry moan as he came. You could feel his cock twitch deliciously inside you. Fire was burning in your veins and you were so close to cumming. But all Klaus did was give you another wicked grin and pull his hand away from you. He pulled you off his cock and you whimpered at the empty feeling. There was some warmth as his cum slowly started dripping out of you.

"If you want to finish, you're going to have to do it yourself," he told you. At this point, there was no shame left and you were desperate for release. You blushed but got to work, fingers slipping inside yourself and hands working their magic. His eyes were shining as he watched you bring yourself to orgasm, writhing against his thighs. White hot flames shot through your body as you came, voice calling out for him. Klaus chuckled and reached towards you, fingers grabbing your chin and making you stare into those sinful purple eyes. "Are you going to be good from now on?" he asked. You shivered as his hand rested on your thigh, fingers drumming against your skin.

"What if I say no?" you asked. He smirked.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep punishing you until it sticks."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small ficlet I wrote for a discord server a few weeks ago, but I figured I'd share it here too, so sorry it's small and I haven't been active. But I'll start posting more here and stuff!


End file.
